


Just kiss and it's over

by Hazerushi



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Hiro and Tadashi kissed, Hiro and Tadashi plays a pocky game, Hiro flashbacks when they were kids playing a pocky game, Hiro grows up being a tsundere, Hiro wears a school girl uniform, Hiro's cute and sweet personality, Hiro's embarrassed to kiss Tadashi in the present, Hiro's totally a tsundere, M/M, Oneshot, Tadashi got used in the game, Tadashi's fantasies came true about Hiro crossdressing and being sweet, crossdressing Hiro, eleven year old Tadashi was mostly embarrassed to kiss Hiro that he keeps breaking the stick, four year old kid Hiro wants to get his niisan's first kiss, hidashi, nobody got tie in the game, so hard to tag, tadahiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6312574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazerushi/pseuds/Hazerushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi and Hiro played a pocky game together, whoever loses between them will have to do what the winner says.<br/>Oneshot Hidashi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just kiss and it's over

"Hiro! I'm back-..."

Tadashi just got back home from his school; when he enters his room he saw Hiro staring at him with a guilty look and hesitating to eat more of the snacks that actually belongs to Tadashi.

"Is that my-" Tadashi points at the pocky box that Hiro's been holding.

"I was hungry!" Hiro retorts, blushing.

Tadashi sighed. "It's fine, I just bought one just in case." Tadashi considered, but only because he bought an extra.

"So, does that mean I can have this?" Hiro asks.

"Yeah, sure."

It was the last piece of stick that's left in the box, he ate the last piece and he's finally satisfied. Tadashi took out a box of pocky sticks that he just bought and placed it on the table close to his own bed. Hiro silently reaches out for the box but Tadashi immediately slapped his hand.

"Don't touch it, you already had one." Tadashi scolded.

"I was just kidding, geez..." Hiro gently rubs his hand that was slapped by Tadashi.

Tadashi placed his bag aside near his bed and took off his cap. He unbuttoned his jacket and hung it on his closet then he took the box of pocky sticks from the table and opened it as he sits down on his bed. He starts biting a chocolate flavored stick, while chewing and savoring his snack he gazed at a picture frame placed on his table which had a picture of him and Hiro when they were still younger. His eyes lit up when he was reminded of something that he remembered from the time when he and Hiro were still kids.

"Hiro, remember that time we used to play the pocky game?" Tadashi reminds Hiro about it.

"Hmm..." Hiro tries to remember, it seemed familiar to him because he knows he's been playing that game with Tadashi before and Tadashi's the one who taught him about the game, but he's still trying to remember how the game used to work. As he finally remembered, his eyes lit up and turned to look at Tadashi. "Yeah, I remember! You used to lose all the time." He blurted out, laughing at Tadashi.

* * *

Hiro starts to flashback about what happened before when they were still kids, he was four years old back then and Tadashi was still eleven years old.

"Hiro! Come here, let's play." Tadashi invites his younger sibling to play a game.

Hiro ran excitedly towards his older brother and sat down on the floor in front of his brother.

"What game are we playing?" Hiro asks curiously.

"Well at school, my classmates were playing this game so I actually wanna try it with you." says Tadashi.

Tadashi took a box of pocky sticks from behind him and opened it. He picked a stick and placed it between his lips. He instructed his younger brother to follow what he did using the opposite tip.

"Okay, here are the rules." Tadashi said through the stick. "We both eat this pocky stick together and whoever gets to break the stick loses. Once the stick gets smaller and smaller until our lips touch, we're allowed to kiss but whoever breaks the kiss first loses. If we both manage to kiss for three minutes then it's a tie. Got that Hiro?" Tadashi asks his brother if it's clear to him after giving him instructions.

Hiro slowly nods his head and blushed. He's having an urge to ask his brother about something because he feels curious about it but he's been holding himself because it's embarrassing if he'll ask his brother about that. He wants to know, he really wants to know if-

"Have you kissed anyone before, `Dashi?" Out of nowhere, Hiro suddenly blurted out something. He couldn't help himself to ask that, he starts to fidget and his face and ears became red.

Tadashi was dazed and confused after hearing his brother asking that question, he feels utterly awkward for some reasons. He never thought Hiro would ask him about that, well he's only four and still a child so it's normal if he's curious to ask about something. But it's weird that Hiro asked him if he kissed someone before, it's kind of personal to him and he won't really respond to that but if his brother asks about it, it's okay to tell him that.

"Uhm, I haven't really kissed anyone before and I'm not really planning to take away my first kiss yet." Tadashi blushed and smiled.

Hiro was relieved to hear that, but somehow on the inside he's mischievously smirking.

_'This is my chance to kiss niisan! I'll be the one who'll take his first kiss, he's all mine and nobody else will own him.'_ Hiro thought.

So that's what Hiro's planning, he doesn't know why but he's been in love with his big brother and he always wants his big brother all to himself.

They both got themselves ready and started the game. They bit and chewed the stick together, slowly starting to almost get close to each other. Tadashi's blushing and feeling nervous, he doesn't think he can do this but he also can't lose to his younger brother. Hiro continues to bite the biscuit and keeps moving forward aiming for Tadashi's lips to kiss him. The stick's getting smaller and smaller until-

_SNAP!_

Hiro was stunned by the moment Tadashi broke the stick and turned away. His face was all red and he's completely embarrassed to continue. He just lost the game, he can't take any more of it; it's really embarrassing to get his face really close to his brother's.

"`Dashi?" Hiro coos.

Tadashi faced Hiro and calmed himself down. His face starts to look normal, now that he's recovered from the embarrassment.

"Sorry, Hiro, that was only a trial. Now you see that's what's gonna happen to the game, so now let's begin the real game."

Now they'll start the real game. Tadashi took a stick and puts the tip between his lips, Hiro locked his lips on the other and they started biting the biscuit together at the same time. Tadashi's been shivering and still feeling nervous, but he knows he can do this. It's only Hiro, it's easy to deal with him because they're close and could at least understand each other; there's nothing wrong with this, it's just a game. The stick is getting smaller and they're both getting closer, Tadashi can handle this, he can do this, he can-

"Noooo! I can't do it!" Tadashi broke the stick and turns away covering his face.

"`Dashi lost the game..." Hiro mentioned.

_'No, that can't be. It's my first try and I lost...I...I...no, this isn't over, I'll definitely win over Hiro.'_ Tadashi thought for a moment.

Tadashi got over from embarrassment again and faced Hiro confidently.

"Let's do one more time, Hiro." says Tadashi.

"Okay!" Hiro smiled sweetly. _'I should have that kiss; I'll get niisan to kiss me.'_ He smirked.

They tried once again back to the game, the same way they started before. They bit the stick together at the same time, leans forward until the stick gets smaller and smaller. This is Tadashi's last chance, he just had to do it; he shouldn't break the stick anymore, he'll kiss Hiro if he had to as long as he won't lose anymore. Their faces are getting closer, their lips are almost close to each other, close for them to kiss and the stick's smaller than the other sticks Tadashi broke before. There's no holding back he's really gonna go for it, he made it this far, he'll just kiss Hiro for three minutes and everything will be over or at least he hopes that Hiro would be the one who'll break the kiss.

Just one bite and their lips finally meet. Hiro finally got what he wants; he was able to take Tadashi's first kiss, he looks so happy kissing his brother. Tadashi shuts his eyes tight and blushed, he didn't hold back; he finally overcame his embarrassment. All he has to do now is to wait for three minutes to end the kiss or probably wait for Hiro to push him away.

It's been two minutes, only one minute left and this'll be over. Hiro's not pushing him yet; Tadashi opens his eyes to check at Hiro. Hiro looks so relaxed and he's into the kiss, he never knew Hiro likes receiving the kiss. Hiro leaned more closer and kissed Tadashi deeper with affection. Tadashi doesn't feel right, this is only a game right? But it somehow felt wrong that they're doing romantic stuffs such as kissing. He can't believe he's kissing a four year kid which is his brother. Tadashi should stop this, but he can't or else he'll lose the game. He only got fifteen seconds left, just fifteen seconds and he could-

Tadashi breathes heavily as he broke the kiss. That was close! Only a few seconds left, at least if he kissed Hiro for 3 minutes he'll end up being tie with Hiro than becoming a loser. So, he lost once again; he just can't handle any more of it, he's so embarrassed.

Hiro couldn't hold much of his laugh, only to find out that his big brother couldn't stand kisses and he's too afraid to do it.

* * *

Tadashi smiled sheepishly; it was true that he always lose before. The rules of the game were pretty much embarrassing that he couldn't hold much of it so that's why he always manages to lose. Hiro used to laugh at him so hard most of the time because of the fact that he's always been the winner and Tadashi, his older brother's always the sore loser. When Hiro remembered about it, he's got the same reaction as before, laughing so hard that he's been holding his stomach because it starts to hurt from laughing too much.

"Would you like to play a game with me, Hiro?" Tadashi asks, holding a stick coated with chocolate.

"Hm," Hiro smirked confidently. "You're going to lose; you suck at playing this game." He positions himself in front of Tadashi.

"Well, I'd like a rematch. Whoever loses gets to do what the winner has to say and we only got two tries." Tadashi instructed.

Hiro laughs. "I bet you'll lose at this, just like before. I'm still going to win this thing, then you'll get to do what I say."

"Let's see about that," Tadashi smirks.

Tadashi's confident that he's going to win; he knows he sucked before but this time he'll definitely strive to win this. It'll be really fun if Hiro takes the loss, he'll get him to do anything he says. He placed the tip of chocolate covered stick on his mouth and locked it with his lips. He leans forward towards Hiro for him to also place the other tip on his lips. As Hiro got the tip locked between his lips, they started to get ready.

The game started, they started biting the biscuit and leans forward and starts to get close to each other. Both of them are blushing but Hiro's even redder and it's obvious. He looks embarrassed and doesn't seem to look determined; he wasn't just like before that all he wants was Tadashi's kiss. He was still a kid back then so he doesn't know much about stuffs, he was still innocent. Anyway, Hiro's aim is to win this game but somehow feels weird doing this.

_'I can't do this, it's embarrassing...no! I have to do this or else I...'_ Hiro thought.

The stick's getting smaller and smaller, their faces are getting really close. Hiro closed his eyes, he can't take any more of this; he broke the stick and pushed Tadashi away then he turned back from Tadashi and covered his face.

"Noooo...it's so embarrassing, embarrassing!" Hiro whined, blushing so red his blood rushing all over his face.

"What's wrong? Can't take any more of it?" Tadashi chuckles.

"Stop laughing! It's not funny, it's really embarrassing!" Hiro looks like he wishes to die than doing any of this. He hid his face on a pillow and kept screaming, he really wants to forget everything that just happened.

"You only have one try, we can still do this again or do you admit your defeat?"

Hiro immediately stopped overreacting and removed the pillow from his face. He starts looking serious; Tadashi asked him if he's finally giving up and admit defeat? He's really this confident, huh? He really thinks Hiro's just gonna give up and take his loss? Absolutely...

"No way! This is pretty embarrassing but I'm not giving up. You may have improved yourself and do your all best to win. But I'll do what it takes to remain you as a sore loser and that's a promise!" Finally, Hiro sounds seriously determined.

"Good luck, Hiro!" Tadashi smiles playfully at him.

"Stop messing with me..."

Hiro's only got one try and if he'll mess this up, obviously Tadashi's going to win and he can't let that happen. Tadashi and Hiro placed the ends of the stick between their lips then they started the game. They bite and chew the stick together at the same time, Hiro was blushing and also nervous that he might break the stick or that he could touch his brother's lips. He doesn't want to kiss Tadashi actually; he's really embarrassed to do it; now he knows how his brother used to feel before when they've been playing this game. He moved his gaze from the pocky stick to Tadashi, he looks really...calm! How can he be calm at this situation? He's totally different than what he used to be before, or maybe he's just pretending that all of this is nothing to him.

The stick's getting smaller, their faces are really close and their lips could almost touch each other. This is Hiro's last chance there's no holding back, he just had to kiss Tadashi because there's no other way, he just had to do it for the sake of winning this game. They both took the last bite and finally their lips touched and they make out together.

Just three minutes...just three minutes, Hiro can do this. Tadashi's lips felt wet and soft, it's been a while since he remembered how it feels to kiss his brother. Hiro was surprised when Tadashi's tongue entered inside his mouth, Tadashi played with Hiro's tongue and brushed his against Hiro's. The kiss is starting to get intense and romantic, Hiro just got used to the feeling and his mind's gone blank, he couldn't think of anything else and he doesn't even remember that they're still playing the game. Hiro held onto Tadashi's face, they change into different angles as they kiss for a comfortable position and their tongues played and fight for dominance. Hiro broke the kiss and breathes heavily, a string of their saliva's are connecting from their tongues.

"Hiro..." Tadashi said though his breath. "You lost,"

"I...what?" Hiro breathes exhaustedly.

"You broke the kiss first and we haven't even reached up to three minutes." Tadashi smirks.

"..." Hiro was stunned into silence. "What the- no! This can't be happening, it's not fair!"

"Since that you lost, you have to do everything I tell you." Tadashi demands.

Well, that's the deal they made when one of them loses the game, so he had no choice but to do it.

"Fine," Hiro says in exasperation.

* * *

The next day, Tadashi just arrived home from school, he was greeted by Aunt Cass as he passed by the café then he proceeded upstairs to his room. By entering his room, he greeted his brother then he looked amused from what he's seeing right now.

"Welcome back, niisan." Hiro greeted Tadashi with a sweet smile.

Not only Hiro's smile is cute and sweet, his appearance looks cute and sweet as well. He's wearing a school girl uniform which had his white top wear with a ribbon tied in his collar, his indigo colored short skirt, his white knee length socks and his black shoes. He lost from yesterday's pocky game and he has to do what Tadashi tells him, so Tadashi told him to crossdress for him starting tomorrow which was today and his personality should be cute and sweet as well.

Tadashi's been fantasizing about this for a long time and it finally came true. He always wanted to see Hiro being cute and a sweet little brother towards him, crossdressing is also included to that but as Hiro grows up he's being cold and also a tsundere. Hiro's tsundere personality is cute as well but he wasn't satisfied, anyway he likes Hiro being sweet with him.

"It's nice to see you Hiro, you look so cute." Tadashi complimented.

"R-Really?" Hiro's eyes sparkled. "Thank you, niisan!" He gives Tadashi a warm embrace.

Tadashi pats Hiro's head, Hiro looks up at him blushing and adorably smiling.

Honestly, Hiro's not into this. He doesn't like to do this for Tadashi, it's way too ridiculous and as if he'll agree to do this at the first place. He could've gotten away with this but Tadashi forced him anyway, Tadashi told him if he won't do what he says then he's gonna confiscate Hiro's battle bot and won't allow him to go to the bot fights. He wouldn't want that to happen, he just can't live without bot fights! He had no other choice but to play along, the way he's been acting all cute and such he'd rather die than doing all those stuffs.

"Hiro, niisan feels tired. Could you fetch me some sweets? I'm hungry." Tadashi requested.

"Don't worry, big brother. I'll get some for you,"

Hiro cheerfully skips out of their room and as he got outside heading downstairs, he's been grimacing and complaining about everything. He heads to the kitchen where he could find some desserts and stuffs. He opens the fridge to search for some cakes or pies, he finally found a chocolate cake then he took it out and placed it on the table. He took a slice of the cake and also prepared a coffee for Tadashi. Aunt Cass was heading to the kitchen to get something and she was surprised when she saw a girl wearing a school uniform, she looks just like Hiro, with a messy hair and- it is Hiro.

"Hiro, is that you sweetie?" says Aunt Cass.

Hiro gasped when he suddenly heard Aunt Cass' voice.

_'Oh no, Aunt Cass! I can't believe she's seeing me like this...'_

"Um, h-hey Aunt Cass!" Hiro stammers, his voice sounded cracked and slowly turns to face Aunt Cass.

"Hiro, why are you dressed like that?" Aunt Cass tugs Hiro's upper wear and his skirt.

"Um, it's a...T-Tadashi says he wants me to try it and-" He actually had nothing more to add on that, he feels speechless.

"It looks good on you!" Aunt Cass compliments.

"Say what?"

"Oh honey, you look adorable this way! You might as well dress like this sometimes."

Now that he's been carrying a tray that had sweets for his brother, he's been muttering some complaints while he heads back to his room.

"Stupid Tadashi making me wear this ridiculous outfit...even Aunt Cass wants to see me on this...I have to do whatever he says...ughhh, ridiculous..."

Hiro's smug face when he was outside of the room turns into being cheerful when he entered.

"I got your sweets niisan!"

Hiro sat next to Tadashi on his bed carrying a small plate with a piece of chocolate cake then he sliced a small piece using a fork.

"Niisan, say _'ah'_!" Hiro lifts the fork towards Tadashi's mouth.

" _Ah_..." Tadashi opens his mouth and chewed on the cake that Hiro fed him.

After Tadashi had eaten the cake, Hiro went to get a cup of coffee from the tray that was placed on the table near them. While he heads towards Tadashi bringing a cup of coffee with a small plate under, a teaspoon fell from the small plate then he tried to get it. He turns around and bends down to pick up the teaspoon, Tadashi's eyes widened when he saw something. He blushed when he saw Hiro wearing a pink panty under his skirt; he didn't even expect that Hiro would wear that.

"Sorry, I got the- " Hiro noticed that Tadashi's face was all red and he's been staring at his...he blushed when he realized Tadashi saw his undies. "You...perv...!"

"Hiro, it's not what you think!"

"S-So wh-what if I'm wearing a girl's underwear? It fits for this outfit, don't you think!" Hiro yelled at Tadashi, too embarrassed to calm down.

"No, no, I'm sorry! I don't mind you wearing that, it suits you."

Hiro wanted to hit Tadashi, but he stopped himself when he hears out Tadashi's explanation. It's fine, he forgives Tadashi because it wasn't his fault that he managed to see it and at least he didn't make fun of Hiro.

"A-Alright, I forgive you niisan." Hiro stares away from Tadashi, still blushing then he hands over Tadashi's coffee.

Tadashi took a sip of the coffee that Hiro prepared for him. It tastes...unusual, actually it's really...

"Is the coffee okay, niisan?" Hiro asks sweetly.

"It's...it's really bitter." Tadashi told him honestly.

Hiro gasps. "I'm...I'm sorry, niisan!" He bows down as he apologizes. "I'm really horrible at preparing coffee and..." tears start to drop from his eyes. "I can't be able to satisfy you, I'm sorry!"

Hiro kept crying and wiping his tears from his eyes that kept flowing down. He needs to keep his personality like this to be cute as what Tadashi would want. Tadashi didn't really mean to hurt Hiro's feelings, but somehow he's concerned for him and he didn't want him to cry. He came towards his younger brother and pats his head; Hiro stopped crying and stares up at him with tear drops left in his eyes.

"Hiro, it's okay it's not your fault. You satisfy me, you're okay, I like you a lot." Tadashi smiles.

Hiro sniffles and purrs as Tadashi pats him.

"I like niisan a lot too!" Hiro hugs Tadashi.

"Hiro," Tadashi mentions his name.

"Hmm?"

"Kiss me?"

Hiro was broken down and screaming on the inside. That's one thing he didn't like, Tadashi asking him to kiss him? He just got over about it yesterday and he's gonna do it again! He wished to die, he'd rather die...first the crossdress then the so-not-him cute and naive and sweet personality now the request he hated the most. Kiss him. He doesn't know why but to him it's really awkward and weird, he hates giving Tadashi a kiss.

Fine, he just had do to it anyway. He reaches up for Tadashi's lips and gave him a quick kiss, it was mostly a peck actually.

"There, was that alright, niisan?" Hiro asks, smiling sweetly. "Huh?"

Hiro was surprised when he was lifted up by Tadashi and suddenly kissed him passionately. Hiro's eyes widened and he kept trying to push Tadashi away but he's been struggling from Tadashi's tight hold. Tadashi broke the kiss in a moment then he hugged Hiro with affection.

"Hirooooo! You're so cute,"

"Stop, let me- ughh...let go of me!" Hiro tries to pull himself away. "When am I gonna stop doing all this?"

"It'll be over in a week, I'll spend my time enjoying you with this for now."

"Nooo!"

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why, but it just got longer. Like, this is supposed to be all about the pocky game, that's just it but it turned out that I enjoyed writing some more so I decided to put the part that Hiro had to do what Tadashi tells him after losing the pocky game.
> 
> I couldn't help myself thinking all about Hiro crossdressing, he's just soo adorable! I like to play with his cute reactions (>///o///


End file.
